Best of Both Worlds: A Percy Jackson Story
by PhoenixFeather112
Summary: Julie Parker is just a regular girl, reading, singing, hanging out. But this was before she got sucked into The Mark of Athena. Literally. Will she and her best friend, Sam, be able to stop Gaia from rising? read to find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, people! I know, I promised to post a Percy Jackson story, so here it is :)**

**Okay, then, This is my first more-than-one-chapter fan fiction, hope you guys like it. :) As always, I appreciate constructive criticism ;) please rate and review. Oh, and this contains a spoiler for Mark of Athena, so please be a little careful. :P**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Percy Jackson, please don't remind me. :( it belongs to Rick Riordan.**

_Best of Both Worlds: a Percy Jackson Story_

It was nearly midnight.

Julie shut her book with a sigh. Her best friend, Sam, was sitting on the floor at her feet, reading _Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades._ Julie was reading _The Mark of Athena._

'Hey, Sam? Let's go to bed. It's almost midnight, and I'm so _sleepy,'_ Julie said, yawning. 'Yeah. 'Kay. Just a minute.' Sam replied, not even looking up. Julie just giggled as she re-opened her book and began to read. 'You're hopeless.'

'Hey, look who's talking. You're the one who wanted to sleep and now you're reading again.' Sam said, sticking his tongue out at her. Julie laughed and ruffled Sam's messy blond hair, making it even messier. His chocolate brown eyes had that usual mischievous glint in them as he began to laugh with Julie. Soon, the duo were rolling on the floor with laughter.

'Anyway,' Julie said as she tried to control herself, 'Let me finish this chapter.' Her long brown hair fell over her face, so she picked up a band from her dressing-table and tied her hair up. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her sky blue eyes seemed to shine with excitement at the mention of Percy Jackson, her favourite series..

'Very well, Miss Parker. However, I shall read with you.' Sam said, shutting his book and sitting on her bed next to her. Julie rolled her eyes and began to read. She felt Sam beside her, trying to read over her shoulder. Promptly, she kept the book between them, so that they could read in peace.

Julie was reading the part where the seven demigods: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang were eating dinner, after the Narcissus incident. She absolutely _loved_ this part. It was so full of action.

'You know, it would be so _cool_ if we could, I don't know, get sucked into this book, and taken into the world of Percy Jackson. You could start a prank war with Leo or something.' Julie joked as she rested her head against Sam's shoulder while they read. Sam looked at her and smirked. 'Yeah, right. But even if that _were_ true, I think the least we could do before the war is tell Percy and Annabeth that they're gonna fall into Tartarus.'

_'Sp_oiler alert!'

'Oops.' Sam chuckled. Julie shut the book at hit Sam on the head. '_Ow! _I only spoilt one book, what's the harm in that? _Sp_eaking of spoilers, did you know that, in _The House of Hades_, Nico reveals that he-' Sam was cut off by Julie when she hit him with _The Mark of Athena _again. 'Okay, okay. Fine. I won't tell.'

'Good,' Julie replied, satisfied. 'I'm sure that this book-' This time, Julie was interrupted, mid-sentence. But it wasn't by Sam. It was because, suddenly, the book began to glow. It turned extremely hot in her hands, and she dropped it with a small shriek.

'Holy mother of guacamole! What's wrong with this book?' Sam exclaimed as they approached this book with caution.

That's when it happened.

'I don't kno- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!' Julie screamed. Some kind of strong force was pulling at her. And it was pulling her _into _the book. 'JULIE!' Sam yelled as he tried to grasp Julie's hand to stop her from getting overwhelmed by the force. However, when their fingers touched, the strangest thing happened. Like magic, Sam began to fall, too. They fell into space, trying to hold onto each other for support. Julie's mind was blank. The last thing she saw was a ship's deck, hurtling towards them.

Then everything went black.

**A/N: Well, that's that. It's the end of the first chapter. I will post the second chapter tomorrow (hopefully). Bye for now! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! So here's chapter 2: Hope you like it. I would really appreciate some favourites and reviews, though. This is my first more-than-one-chapter fanfiction, so no flames, please. I'm sorry the previous chapter was extremely short, but anyhow, enjoy! Yay!**

**Discalimer: For the second time, I don't own anything. Uncle Rick owns it all!**

_Chapter 2_

Julie opened her eyes. She seemed to be lying on something soft, like a bed. She tried to recollect everything that happened before her sudden blackout. What _had _happened? The last thing she remembered was falling through the sky with her best friend, Sam.

Oh gods, Sam...

Julie tried to sit up. Her chest felt like it was on fire, but she ignored the pain. "Sam? Sam! Where-" Julie stopped when a hand gently pushed her back down. "Hey, it's okay. Your friend is upstairs, talking to the others." a voice came from next to her. Julie turned her head to see a pretty girl, with blond hair and stormy grey eyes. She was sitting next to her bed, smiling at her and holding a glass in her hand.

"How long was I out?"

"About nine hours."

"_Nine hours?"_ Julie yelled. "Yeah, well, Coach worked some magic on you, so you passed out for a little longer than expected. Here, drink this. It'll help you with your ribs. The girl passed her the glass, which seemed to have a yellowish liquid, like apple juice. "Nectar of the gods," the girl explained. " we use it to heal demigods, but we've never used it on a mortal before. It's diluted, so hopefully, you won't burn up. Hopefully."

Julie was too tired to even care. _Burn up? Sounds likes fun,_ she thought as she took a sip. It tasted like her mother's hot chocolate, the one that she used to make for Julie and Sam during winter when they were little. They used to come back after hours of playing in the snow, and the hot chocolate always tasted like heaven. Drinking this made her feel like she was five again, sitting by the fireplace with Sam and listening to her mom's stories. Before she knew it, the glass was empty. She set it sown on the table next to her. "well, I guess you didn't burn up then." the girl laughed. Julie smiled. "so what's your name?" she asked. "Oh, how rude of me," the girl said, still smiling. "I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"Oh, really? So I guess you're a fan of Percy Jackson, then, for you to change your name like that." Julie said, smirking. Annabeth looked confused. "But I didn-" As if on cue, the door burst open, and people poured in- a cute boy with dark hair, sea green eyes and a sarcastic smile, and a tall blond dude with blue eyes who was holding hands with a seriously pretty girl with choppy brown hair, and thin strands braided on either side. Behind them was a guy with curly black hair, pointed ears, brown eyes and an impish smile. Next to _him_ was a Chinese-looking boy with his arm around a girl with cinnamon brown coloured hair and gold eyes. Bringing up the rear was a short man with a baseball bat, and Sam.

"JULIE!" Sam yelled as soon as he saw her. Her raced towards her bed and crushed her in a bear hug. "Can't- breathe- too- tight." Julie managed to gasp. "Oh, gods, I'm so sorry. I'm just so glad that you're in one piece and not broken and oh my god, JP _don't ever do something like that again!" _ he muttered as he wrapped his arms around her, more gently this time. Julie buried her head in his neck while the others stepped back to give them some room. It was only later that she realized that she was crying. "Hey, it's- it's okay. We're fine now, alright? We're safe now." Sam said, not letting go of her. She took a shaky breath to calm herself down, but allowed Sam to hold her a little while longer.

When he finally let go, she turned to face the girl who called herself Annabeth. "Okay, so you said that your name is Annabeth Chase, right? If your name is Annabeth then they are Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Coach Hedge." Julie pointed at each person in turn, from left to right. Everyone nodded. "And you expect me to believe that? A bunch of fictional characters from Percy Jackson, standing in front of me? Nice try, folks, but I'm not that stupid." Julie raised an eyebrow. "Actually, yes. We _do_ expect you to believe that," Annabeth said. "We already explained things to you boyfriend over there-"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Fine, best friend. Whoever he is, he had a pretty good idea about what's going on here. Our best guess is that the Fates put you here, and you're meant to be on this quest. They probably even allowed you to see through the Mist. If that's the case, then you must be pretty special." "Uh-huh. Sure. Now why don't you just walk over to your boyfriend over there, and ask him to control the water in the jug on the table, just to prove that's he's the son of Poseidon." Julie said sarcastically. Annabeth looked at her with interest. "Wow, you're pretty hard to convince. Much harder than your boyfriend, at least."

"He's. Not. My. Boyfriend!"

"Whatever. Well, Seaweed Brain, what are you waiting for? Show her!" Annabeth said, whacking Percy on the arm. "Ow, that hurt," he complained, but did as he was told. As Julie watched, he thrust out his hand, and the jug began to vibrate. All the water splashed out and began to form shapes in the air. "Wow, Jackson, I never knew you could do that" Jason said, impressed. "Me neither," Percy admitted sheepishly as all the water went back into its container. "Well?" Piper asked. "You believe us now?" Julie's eyes were as wide as pennies as she stared at the people standing before her. The chosen 7. The demigods of the Great Prophecy. _Her idols._

Julie couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. but there they were, in person, standing before her. And there was no way this could be a dream. She pinched herself just to make sure, but nothing happened. They were still standing here, with her on the _Argo II_. They were on their way to Greece. And they were going to put Gaea to sleep.

"Yes," she squeaked. "I believe you."

**A/N: hey guys! really sorry for the late chapter, but with exams and all, I don't really have a choice. The next chapter will hopefully be up by the weekend, but if not, then some time next week! Until then, see ya! :)**


End file.
